


Monster

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Bullying, Codependency, Eventual Werewolf Louis, Ginger Snaps AU kinda, Harry's older by a year, Human to Werewolf Harry, Insecure Louis, Louis is embarrassed about it okay, M/M, Mating, Mentions of bestiality, Mpreg, Protective Harry, Rimming, Stylinson children, Violence, they're step-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are codependent step-brothers who may or may not be in love with one another. Unfortunately, before anything can come of it, Harry is attacked by something in the woods.</p><p>Everything, including their budding non-brotherly relationship, goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, now that it's out I can get back to my other stories!

“Stay the _fuck_ out of my way if you know what's good for you.” Harry snarled, shoving him to the side and paying no heed to his injuries as his back to connected to the wall with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. Louis slid down the wall and winced at the sound of the hospital room door slamming shut. He pulled his knees to his aching chest, how had this happened? Barely a month ago they had been inseparable, never going anywhere without the other, always looking out for each other. It had been them against the world. Now Harry treated him like everyone else did – like nothing.

Louis knew it wasn't Harry's fault, that his step-brother wasn't himself, but it still hurt worse than anything he'd ever experienced.

It had all started about two weeks ago.

-:-

“That little fuck.” growled Harry, clutching his bloodied hand to his chest and only wincing slightly when Louis pulled it under the stream of water. “I doubt he'll come near you again.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I doubt he'll see again. Harry, you didn't have to-”  
  
Suddenly he was being yanked forward, his forehead resting against his step-brothers. “No one messes with you. Ever.”  
  
“You can't always protect me Harry. There will be times... when..”  
  
“Over my dead body.” Harry interrupted. “It's you and me. I'll always look after you, Lou.”  
  
Nodding, Louis nuzzled Harry for a moment before going back to cleaning up his hand. No words were needed as the two boys sat quietly, the only sound in the room running water and the occasional crinkle of paper towel. Some people would take their closeness the wrong way, and while Louis really wouldn't mind, he knew Harry only saw him as a little brother – someone to protect, not fuck.  
  
Harry and Louis had been inseparable since their parents had gotten married when Harry was seven and Louis six. At first Anne and Mark had been worried the two boys wouldn't get on due do their drastically different personalities, but all worries had ceased the moment the boys met, Harry walking over to a shy Louis and giving him no choice but to accept his friendship.

Ten years later their bond was just as strong; Harry frothing at the mouth any time anyone came near Louis with the intention of hurting or teasing him and Louis taking care of Harry in other ways, calming him, anchoring him. Anne often wondered just what would have become of her son if Louis had never come into their lives; not that he was nice to anyone besides Louis.

She kept telling herself that it would change – she was happy the boys had each other, but it worried her also. They were so... reliant on one another. Neither making friends outside of each other and shunning anyone who tried. Anne had thought that perhaps they would grow out of it as they got older, that they would form other relationships, have girlfriends or boyfriends. It never happened, and she was becoming more sure by the day, that it never would.

-:-

Louis sat on his bed in their shared room in the basement – it had been Harry's idea to turn the dark, cave-like place into their room and Louis had only agreed because it gave them privacy.

“H, what are you doing?” he asked, sipping his tea as he watched his step-brother whip around the room with a jug of corn syrup – it wasn't even the oddest thing he'd done that day.

“Do you know where I put Mum's food colouring?”

“I put it back in the kitchen after you-”

Harry was already taking off up the stairs before he could finish. So naturally, he followed. “Harry... what are you doing?”  
  
“ _We_ are going out.”  
  
“With a jug of red corn syrup?” he asked doubtfully as he watched Harry empty the last of the red liquid into the jug.  
  
“Fake blood, my dear baby step-brother.” Harry said, smiling like he was about to do something evil – which he probably was.  
  
“Do I even want to know?”  
  
“Fake dead dog.”  
  
“You lost me.”  
  
“Nick.”  
  
Right. Nick. “Breaking his nose wasn't enough?”  
  
“I told you, Louis. No one messes with you. So no, it wasn't enough. 'sides, you know how much he loves that little fucker.”  
  
“You won't hurt it-”  
  
“As sick as I may be, I wouldn't kill an innocent animal Louis, Jesus.”  
  
Louis sighed. “And you think he's just gonna leave it outside in the middle of the night?”  
  
“It needs to pee _sometime_.”

-:-

An hour later they were walking through the park – a short-cut to pretty much everywhere in town – when Louis managed to trip over nothing. Harry caught him, like always. “You okay?”

Nodding, Louis leaned into the taller boy's side. “Cold.”  
  
“Want my coat?”  
  
Louis smiled as the other boy bumped his nose against his temple. “Harry, you'll freeze.”  
  
“S'worth it.”  
  
Louis shivered as Harry's nose grazed his cheek, moving closer and closer to his lips. Holy shit, was Harry about to... Louis turned his head slightly so Harry's lips could brush the corner of his mouth. A gloved hand came to rest on his jaw, turning his head the rest of the way. Louis opened his mouth to give Harry access. Their lips had barely touched when Harry was suddenly being ripped away from him, a loud snarl drowning out their cries of surprise. Louis spun around as the growl echoed behind him but the only thing he saw was Harry being dragged into the trees.

“Harry!” he screamed, taking off in the direction of Harry's terrified shouts. A loud howl filled the night air. Louis didn't care, he kept running, he wouldn't leave Harry. He didn't care if there were ten of those things out here.

“Louis!”

Louis spun in the direction of Harry's frantic voice. He smelled blood, then he was being dragged, not by that thing, but by Harry. Louis wanted to cry in relief.

“Run. Louis run! It's right behind me!”

Harry threw Louis to the side a moment before the thing crashed into his back, dragging him back twenty paces in the blink of an eye. “Run Louis!” he screamed again.

Ignoring Harry's pleads, Louis grabbed the nearest thing to him and began hitting the beast until the thing turned on him, knocking him flying into the leaves. “Louis!”  
  
A loud snarl sounded and Louis' mouth fell open when he saw that Harry had shoved the stick down the beast's throat causing blood to gush everywhere. Louis was stunned for a moment then he was being dragged to his feet and both boys took off running, never turning to see if the thing was following.

-:-

Louis laid an eerily silent Harry on the bed before running to the bathroom and grabbing two towels. “Oh God.. Harry.” he whimpered, shaking as he wiped at the blood. He didn't even know where to start, there was so much, everywhere. Harry had stopped trembling and making noise and Louis didn't take that as a good sign. He was about to call an ambulance when Harry sat up, lifting his shirt to reveal four long gashes... and a bite mark that wrapped half way around his waist – all of which had partially healed.

-:-  
  
Everything started going to hell after that.

-:-

Over the next twelve days, Harry barely spoke to him, closing off entirely every time he brought up the attack or the thing that attacked him and flat out calling him crazy when he mentioned the word 'werewolf'

Louis had spent the first week scrounging up every bit of information he could about the thing he saw. As... mad as it sounded, he knew, to his very core, that the thing had been a werewolf. And when Louis had found Harry's hairy razor one morning, he knew what he feared to be true.

He startled at the loud pounding on the door. “Get the _fuck_ out of the bathroom!”  
  
Louis quickly opened the door only to be shoved, his side grazing the doorknob. It took everything in him not to cry out; that would leave a bruise.

-:-

Hours later Louis stood by his locker, stunned, as Harry strutted down the hall as if he owned it. Gone were the oversized sweatshirt and baggy jeans. In their place were tight black skinny jeans and a black Henley. His usually wild curls pushed back and a smirk was firmly in place as if he knew every girl and some guys were looking at him in awe.

“Looks like Styles finally came to his senses and stopped hanging out with the fatty.” he heard someone mock whisper for his benefit, that didn't bother him. Harry laughing, did. Feeling self-conscious, Louis adjusted his oversized jumper and pushed his glasses up his nose before taking off into the toilets. He stood in the stall, taking deep breathes and willing himself not to cry.

The one person who had ever given a shit about him, was now one of _them_.

-:-

  
The final straw came that afternoon, as Louis watched Harry shove some blonde bimbette against the side of his car and mouth at her neck while she moaned. Marching over, Louis intended to get inside but when he pulled at the handle, it didn't budge.

“You can walk home today.” Harry said coldly, nodding at the girl to get in, then smirked while eyeing Louis' middle. “It certainly wouldn't hurt.”

Louis stood, stunned and hurt as the girl pulled the now unlocked door open and slid in beside Harry – Harry ignoring him completely as he started the car.

Pulling his backpack up over his shoulder, Louis wiped at the tears he hadn't noticed flowing down his cheeks and began walking, cutting across the street and heading into the woods.

He was ten minutes from home when he heard them.  
  
“Well well. Look what we have here boys.”  
  
A shiver of fear shot through him at the sound of Nick's voice and he picked up his pace.

The last thing he remembered was being shoved and the ground hurdling toward his face.

He didn't make it home.

-:-

When Louis opened his eyes, the first thing he registered was _pain_ whenever his inhaled. The second, was that it was dark. The third, was that he was freezing and he had leaves stuck to his face. He sat up with a grunt -stupid tears falling once more- and looked around. He was still in the woods. It took him a few minutes to stand and he tried not to give into the panic welling in his chest as he looked around and realized he didn't recognize anything. It was freezing and Louis cursed himself for leaving his coat in Harry's car, but he couldn't just sit here all night, he wanted, so badly to curl up in a ball and let the pain and cold take hold but he had Anne and dad to think about, he couldn't hurt them like that. He forced himself to move, using trees to hold himself upright. He prayed to God that the beast was long gone, or he wouldn't have to worry about the cold.

Two hours later, and he was no closer to finding his way out of the woods. Maybe he should wait until morning, maybe then the light would help. Yeah. That was a good idea he thought as he slid to the ground, his back to a tree trunk. He tried curling himself into a ball to keep warm but the sharp pain in his ribs stopped him and he began sobbing and laughing at the same time. Was this how he was going to die? Freezing to death or internal bleeding. Or both? Lovely. The only thing he could think before exhaustion overtook him was 'I wish Harry and I would've been on better terms.'

-:-

The distant sound of sirens woke him the second time and Louis realized he was being carried. Relief flooded through him when he realized it was a paramedic.

-:-

“Louis? Sweetie, can you hear me?”

Louis cracked an eye open at the sound of his step-mothers voice. “No.” he grumbled, making her gasp. “Oh honey, You had us so worried!” she fussed, kissing his forehead and calling for the nurse.  
  
“How... how long-” he asked after the nurse had administered more pain meds, though he really wanted to ask where Harry was, not that he was surprised he wasn't there.  
  
“You've been asleep for twenty-six hours, you were missing for twenty.”  
  
He wanted to say something else but the drugs were taking effect, making him feel like his blood was made of lead.

-

The need to pee woke him the next time, and he managed to get to the bathroom and back again without falling so he counted that as a win.

“Lou.”  
  
He stopped in his tracks five feet from his bed. “Harry?” He asked in disbelief. Why was Harry here? “Why are you here?”  
  
“It's my fault _you're_ here.”  
  
Oh.  
  
Turning his head away, Louis closed his eyes and willed the tears away as he leaned against the wall. “You... don't have to feel guilty Harry. You can't always be around. Maybe if I wasn't such a worthless piece of...” he cut himself off. “I wouldn't have been a target.”

Suddenly Harry was in front of him, a warm hand gripping his chin and forcing his head around. “What are you talking about? Who told you you were worthless?”

Louis bit his lip and looked down. “You did.” he whispered. “When you started treating me like they do.” He knew he was being melodramatic, but that was how he felt.

“Louis.”

“No. I think... I think this is a good thing. Better to sever this... thing.. whatever it was, now rather than later. You.. you should go your own way, I'll go mine.”  
  
“You don't mean that.”  
  
“I do, though.”

He didn't. He really didn't. But he couldn't handle Harry being nice to him just because he felt guilty, he couldn't handle Harry going back to treating him like dirt beneath his feet in a few weeks.

A low growl filled the room, making him jump. “If you think, for one minute that I will let you leave me, you're sorely mistaken.” Harry hissed, leaning over him now and Louis would swear his eyes were glowing. He hoped it was the drugs.

“You left _me_! Ever since that night in the woods... you've... you you you... it was your choice Harry! You were my only friend in the world and you took that away! You don't get to come and go as you please!”

The thing was, he knew it wasn't Harry's fault. He knew Harry was changing, knew he wouldn't be _Harry_ much longer and it killed him. He tried to push past Harry and go back to his bed, away from Harry's angry gaze but the other boy stopped him with a hand on his chest. “If you turn away from me now, we're not friends, we're not brothers, we're done.”

“We were done the minute you turned your back on _me_!” he snapped back, and Harry nodded, pulling away, his face closing off and going back to the cold mask Louis had grown used to these past weeks.

“Stay the _fuck_ out of my way if you know what's good for you.”

-:-

Twelve hours later, Louis was back home with a bottle of pain meds and a broken heart. He managed to hobble down the stairs to his shared room and collapse (gently) on the bed. 

“One of us is moving upstairs.” Harry's bored voice came from the doorway, startling him into sitting up too quickly, causing him to gasp and clutch his side. “Okay. I'll move.”  
  
When he turned to look at Harry the other boy was frozen in the doorway, his face contorted as if he were fighting an internal battle of some sort. “Wait until you're healed.” he practically growled, then he was gone.

-:-

Louis rolled over onto his stomach with a wince, pulling the flashlight out from under his pillow and digging the calender out of his night stand. Harry wasn't home but he never knew when the older boy would show up these days. He marked off another X and shuddered; twelve days until the full moon.  
  
A loud thump on the stairs made him fumble and shove everything under his pillow before closing his eyes.  
  
“I know you're awake.”  
  
“Of course I am. You aren't the qu ie test person.”  
  
Harry didn't answer as he passed, going into the bathroom and slamm ing the door; the scent of blood following. Panicking, Louis kicked his way out of his blankets, ignoring the twinge in his side and followed Harry. The sound of retching had him pounding on the door. “Harry!”  
  
“Go away.”  
  
'Fuck this' he thought, rushing over to the dresser where the key to the bathroom was hidden in the sock drawer. When the door swung open, he nearly collapsed at the sight of Harry: mouth, neck and hands covered in blood, eyes glowing gold and laughing maniacally in between retches. “I get this ache. Thought it was for sex, fucked Emily's brains out. Turns out, I just want to tear everything to fucking pieces.”

“W-what did you do.”

“I didn't hurt her... much, if that's what you're worried about.”  
  
“Much?!”  
  
“She'll be sore for a few days.” Harry smirked through the blood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing, flushing the toilet. “As for the blood. I killed the neighbour's dog.”  
  
Louis' mouth fell open as he tried to rein in the jealousy turning in his guts.  
  
“What? He wouldn't stop barking. No one will miss the little fucker.”

“Do you believe me now?”

“About what?” Harry stepped forward, crowding Louis against the wall. “That I’ll grow fur and fangs and howl at the full moon?”  
  
“You just fucking killed a dog, Harry!”  
  
“If I was a girl, I could blame it on PMS.”  
  
“Harry.”  
  
“Yeah, I believe you . There's something really fucking wrong with me, Lou.”  
  
Louis ignored him, closing the door and walking over to the tub. The sound of running water filled the room and he turned to look at Harry expectantly. The older boy began to undress and Louis turned away with a blush, busying himself with getting fresh wash cloths and towels.

Harry sank into the tub with a sigh as the hot water enveloped him. Louis knelt down and soaped up the cloth, wiping over Harry's chest and neck, ignoring the water turning red and Harry's eyes on his face.

“Why're you being nice to me? It's not as if I deserve it, eh?”

“I guess it's not as easy for me to let go as it was for you.”  
  
“Lou...”  
  
“Shh. Just... let me take care of you for once.”

After Harry was out of the bath and dressed in sweats, Louis didn't question it when Harry curled around him on the bed and fell asleep as Louis petted his damp curls. He had to find a way to fix this. He had to – he couldn't lose Harry.

-:-

A weight pressing him into the mattress woke Louis the next morning, but when he tried to move a low growl rose from Harry's throat. A hand slid over his chest, grazing his neck before it rested on his chin and tilted his head back against the pillow. Harry's nose skimmed his throat, making him shiver.

“Harry... what?”

Another growl, followed by a nip. “Smell good.”

“Um.”  
  
“Just let me. Makes me feel calm.”  
  
“O-okay.”  
  
Louis was panting by the time Harry pulled away. That definitely hadn't helped his morning... issue, but if it kept Harry from losing his marbles, he'd do it gladly.

-:-

Louis hit the locker hard enough to knock the breath out of him but otherwise ignored Nick's taunting.

“The fatty found his way out of the woods! Surprised he didn't have a heart att-!!!!!!!” The taunt was cut off as Harry appeared out of no where and slammed into Nick's side, taking them both to the ground where Harry straddled the other boy and began punching, inhuman snarls leaving his lips with every blow he landed. A crowd was gathering and Louis was screaming and trying to pull Harry off, nearly losing the contents of his stomach when blood sprayed over Harry's shoulder. The English teacher, Mr. Horan managed to pull Harry off, but just barely. Louis pulled Harry up and held his blood covered hands in his own to keep the taller boy fromtrying to lick at the blood in front of everyone. Jesus. Was this real life?

Harry was going to get suspended, no five or six ways about it. Louis pulled the wild eyed boy toward the washrooms, avoiding Mr. Horan's yells and Nick's snivels. “You can't just- Goddamn it Harry.”  
  
“No one touches you.” Harry snarled, grabbing Louis' arms and swinging him around until his arse hit the sinks. “I won't stop next time. I'll kill him Louis, you know I will.”  
  
Louis looked up and was met with glowing, gold eyes. It didn't scare him as much as it should have. Shivers wracked him as he pulled Harry's head down so he could bury his face in Louis' neck. Goosebumps broke out all over his body as Harry gripped his waist and crowded him even further against the sink, inhaling deeply.

“The blood.”

Harry gave no indication that he'd heard Louis and kept breathing deeply against his throat before finally pulling away and allowing Louis to wash the blood off of him. Something that happened way too often these days.

-:-

 Just as he'd suspected, Harry ended up being suspended for two weeks and he had to laugh at that. He knew Harry wouldn't be going back.

-:-

Louis startled awake that night as something skimmed his lower back. “Harry?”  
  
There was no answer. When he attempted to roll onto his back a weight came down on his legs, effectively stopping him. His eyes widened as his sleep pants were pulled down, making him fight harder.

“Harry what... stop it- oh!” he gasped, feeling something wet and warm sliding between his arse cheeks. Louis blushed and hardened against the mattress as he realized it was Harry's tongue. His mouth fell open as it dragged roughly over his opening – if he were capable of thinking and speaking properly, he would have demanded to know exactly what the fuck Harry was doing, though he already knew. Harry wanted sex. And instead of risking injury to some poor girl, Louis would have to do.

“Stop thinking.” Harry rasped, hot breath dampening his skin even more.  
  
They both moaned as Harry sealed his lips over his hole and sucked at the rim before stabbing his tongue inside. Louis couldn't stop himself from tilting his hips up and back, trying to get more.

“Taste so good.” Harry breathed, sounding as wrecked as Louis felt. Louis felt his stomach clench as he moaned open mouthed against the pillow.

“Please.” He didn't know what he wanted, the only thing going through his mind was _more_.

Harry made a very non-human sound then, digging his fingers into the cheeks and pulling them further apart before dragging his thumbs almost too roughly over the perineum.  
  
Louis ground his hips against the sheets once and he was done. He muffled sounds of embarrassment and ecstasy against the pillows as his hole clenched around Harry's stabbing tongue. “Don't stop, please don't stop.” he begged, grinding his aching hole against Harry's moaning lips. Fuck. If rimming felt this good, he could only imagine actual sex. He gasped as he was pushed flat, Harry crawling on top of him and sliding his hard cock between his ass cheeks and fucking himself to orgasm. Louis shivered and moaned as he felt Harry growl hotly against his cheek and the wetness of his release splash over his lower back before the older boy collapsed on him, dragging his lips over Louis' shoulder blade.

“Sorry.” Louis whispered a few minutes later, earning him a confused look from Harry over his shoulder. “That... that it had to be me. Once we figure out how to get it under control, you can find someone you actually want.”

Louis yelped as he was flipped but kept his eyes down so he wouldn't have to meet Harry's. “What are you talking about?” Harry demanded, gripping his jaw.  
  
“Come on, Harry. I'm not an idiot. I know you'd never want me if there was another choice. And please don't lie to me and say you would.”  
  
“Louis, I nearly came just from licking your h-”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“It's the truth!”

“You were horny. You probably could have gotten off with my dad.”  
  
Harry pulled away, looking disgusted. “Oh. So I'm just a dumb animal ruled by it's instincts now?”  
  
Louis shook his head. “No! You-”  
  
“Fuck off.” Harry snapped, eyes flashing gold as he pulled away and stood. “Fuck _off_. _I'm_ not the one who's hard up for a fuck here. You're lucky I decided to take pity on you. I doubt anyone else would have you, you little bitch. But don't worry, I won't be making that mistake again.” he finished cruelly and spun, stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him, leaving Louis a shaking heap on the bed. He knew Harry was only telling the truth, but the words tore into him like shards of glass, and he couldn't stop the sob that fell from his lips. He stood, pulling his oversized t-shirt over down and ignoring his sleep pants as he stumbled toward the bathroom door.  
  
“You think I don't know that?” he whispered to the closed door. “You think I don't know no one would never want me? I'm fat and hideous and--” he gasped, wiping away the tears. “I know you wouldn't have touched me if you'd had another option. I'm just sorry you had to put up with someone so disgusting.”  
  
Louis turned and snatched his sleep pants off the floor and was headed for the door when he was grabbed by the waist and yanked backwards, his back connecting with Harry's chest. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Harry hissed, dragging his lips over Louis' temple. “I'm such a fucking piece of shit. I always was... it's just harder to control now.”  
  
Louis was shocked to see tears sliding down the taller boys face. “Wh-”  
  
“You're fucking beautiful Louis. I want you – others want you too, and it takes every bit of self-control I have left not to rip them apart when I see them staring. I didn't mean it, it wasn't pity, it was _want_. I want you, always have, but lately I... lately I want you so much I scare myself. I've felt myself slipping since that night and sometimes I want to hold you down and...”  
  
Louis' heart felt like it might explode out of his chest it was beating so fast. “That's why--”  
  
“I pushed you away.” Harry finished, turning Louis to face him and mouthing at his jaw. “I've wanted you for so fucking long – you had to have felt it. But you're so young... how could I do that to you? Oh fuck, the things I've thought about doing to you over the years.” His hands slid under the t-shirt to cup Louis' ass and spread the cheeks, making the smaller boy moan in want. “You can't let me, Lou. You- you can't.”

Louis bit his lip, panting as he reached back to cover Harry's hands with his own, pushing his fingers to where he wanted them and whimpering as they grazed his hole. “I want it.” he whispered, grinding back into Harry's hands. “I- Oh!” His head fell forward to rest against Harry's neck as his own hands fell away, letting Harry knead his ass cheeks. His thighs were throbbing now, and it felt as if every ounce of his blood had flooded to his cock, but as hard as he was, his hole wanted to be filled more. He knew that couldn't possibly be normal, yet it was happening. The slow pulsing throb _there_ , the all consuming need to spread his legs for Harry.

He yelped as Harry dug his fingers in and lifted him. Wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Louis buried his fingers into freshly washed curls, the breath leaving his body his back hit the wall. The pain in his ribs flared up, causing him to hiss. A snarl tore from Harry's throat and he pushed against Louis, leaving no space between their bodies.

A loud scraping noise startled him and he realized it was Harry's claws sliding down the wall next to his body. “Stop me, Louis. Stop me before I tear you apart.”

Ignoring Harry's plea, Louis nuzzled the other boy's neck, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses over his jaw and cheek. “You won't.” he breathed, sucking a plush bottom lip into his mouth. “I trust you.”  
  
A split second later, those claws were grazing his hips and Harry was moving his own, rubbing their leaking cocks together and causing them both to moan. Louis' breath caught in his throat as Harry began to move his hips viciously. He dug his own nails into the older boy's back hard enough to draw blood causing an animalistic growl to vibrate through the air.

 “You shouldn't. Not anymore.”

Louis pulled back and stared into those green eyes and smiled before biting into his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. He surged forward then, sinking his teeth into the skin of Harry's shoulder. Blood filled his mouth and the cut on his lip. He swallowed a few times, then pulled away as Harry sunk to his knees, taking Louis with him.

“Why?” he breathed, taking Louis face in his hands.

“Someone's has to keep you in line.”

“You realize we'll have to leave? Find a cabin in the mountains away from people?”  
  
Louis sighed and leaned forward again to lick at the bite. “At least we'll be together. I won't let you go through this alone.”

-:-

**Five Years Later**

“Genevieve stole my doll!”

“I did not you little scab!”  
  
“Daddy Daddy! Papa's back!”  
  
Louis sighed as the three little troublemakers barrelled each other over to see who could get to the door first. Louis would love to greet his mate at the door with a kiss, but stayed put in his favourite chair, running his hands over his eight month pregnant belly and sipping some god-awful caffeine free tea. He smiled as the squeals got louder and he imagined Harry with a child on each leg, one perched on his back.  
  
Louis had gotten pregnant the night he changed for the first time, barely a month after Harry himself had turned – now that had been an interesting night. Louis had led Harry deep into the woods and climbed a tree to keep his attention in case he decided he wanted to go off on a killing rampage. That had lasted a full hour before another creature had tracked Louis' scent – he thought it might have been the same one that had bitten Harry but he couldn't be sure. It had come out of no where and slammed against the tree, rattling it enough to knock Louis out of it. He had nearly had a panic attack then and there as both wolves had turned to look at him, but the second the stranger had made a move in Louis' direction, Harry was on it. The fight had lasted a few minutes until Harry had the other beast pinned. Louis still recalled the sickening crunch as Harry shook his head, snapping the others neck.  
  
Harry had turned towards him then and Louis couldn't move. He would have tried to scramble back up the tree but had known he didn't have a chance.  
  
Even though he would change soon, Louis hadn't known if Harry or _Wolf_ Harry would be able to recognize that and only view him as prey. Harry had advanced on him, stopping when his snout was inches from Louis' face. Harry hadn't attacked him that night – and Louis, to this day might be slightly embarrassed that he'd had sex with a wolf. He knew it was Harry but the whole bestiality thing had lingered in his mind the entire time... well, not the entire time, more like before and after.  
  
He had fallen asleep leaking wolf cum and had woken up with a naked Harry grinning down at him and trailing his fingers over him. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”  
  
“Harry. You fucked me in your wolf form, It's only logical that I’d be left with a few scratches.”  
  
Harry smirked. “They're healed.”

“Hmm..” Louis wiggled his arse. “M'not sore either. Maybe you didn't fuck me as well as you thought you did.”

Regardless of healing abilities, Louis hadn't been able to sit without wincing for two days after that.

On the next full moon when they both turned, they had ended up mating in their wolf forms.  
  
Louis started feeling off three weeks later.  
  
Sebastian was born nine months later.  
  
Then came Genevieve, and Lydia, and they now had twins on the way – Louis knew they wouldn't be the last.

“Hello Lovely.”

Harry's voice next to his ear startled Louis out of his reverie. “Mmm.” he smiled, turning to peck his mate on the lips. “Hi.”  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“You were gone for three hours.”  
  
“Three hours too long.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his mate again. “You big sap. You'll be growing leafs soon.”  
  
A playful growl erupted from Harry's throat. “You better be nice to me. I have a treat for you.”  
  
Pulling a face, Louis crossed his arms. “I'm not sucking your dick in the middle of the living room the kids-”  
  
“Lou. It's in the kitchen.”  
  
“This better be good.” Louis pouted, attempting to stand.

“If you think my mums butterscotch pie is good then...”  
  
Louis gasped, drool flooding his mouth. “Yes.” He moaned, trying again to stand.  
  
“Louis. Are you getting aroused over a pie.”  
  
Swatting at Harry's hip, Louis glared. “Until you've been pregnant, you have no right to judge!”  
  
Harry stared at his adorably angry mate before kissing the top of his head. “Wait here.”  
  
Louis continued to pout until Harry appeared again, pie in one hand, spoon in the other. He made grabby hands. “Oooh. Gimme.”  
  
“Try not to gnaw my hand off this time.”  
  
“That was one time!”  
  
“Louis, when you were pregnant with Sebastian you did everything but butter my face when you got a craving.”  
  
“And whose fault is that?” Louis grouched around a mouthful of pie, bits of crust flying toward Harry, then added, “Can you bring me the horseradish, love?”  
  
Harry shook his head fondly and kissed his mate's butterscotch lips.

At least Louis wasn't running around the woods and eating raw rabbits, again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> iamjacinth.tumblr.com
> 
> This Harry pissed me off a few times -if you wanted to wring his neck at some point too, I did my job! Don't worry, Louis tortured him during his pregnancies, so now they're even.
> 
> This is done, for now. I might add a time stamp for the past or future later if I feel there's something that needs to be added.
> 
> Comments are encouraged!


End file.
